Always and Forever
by PrincessDeja
Summary: After the ending of "Every Rose Has Its Thorns". Derek and Dahlia's wedding night. Warning: Strong Sexual Content. Derek Haig/OC. ONE SHOT


The wedding was over and all the guests have gone home. Derek aand Dahlia were now on their way to their honeymoon, and baby Candace was with her grandparents. Dahlia looked down at her hand, admiring the gold wedding ring. She was now Mrs. Derek Haig, and she couldn't be happier. She never thought she would ever see this day. She never thought she would ever fall in love, get married, or have a family. Her father, if she could really call him that, would always tell her that no man would ever want her for anything other than sex, that "you can't turn a ho into a housewife". But she has proven him wrong. She had found a man who loved her in spite of her past, and a beautiful baby daughter. And today, she had the wedding of her dreams. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Derek's lips on hers.

"Sweetheart, we're here." he said as the limousine pulled up to the hotel. Dahlia noticed something familiar. "Derek, is this the-"

"The hotel that we went to after the Sweetheart Dance? Yes, it is." Derek said, smiling and kissing Dahlia's hand, making her blush. After they checked in, they went up to their room.

"First things first." Derek said, and with that, he picked up Dahlia bridal style and carried her into the room. There were candles lit, and red and pink rose petals leading from the door to the King size bed. On the bed, there were rose petals scattered into the shape of a heart.

"Want to know something else? This is the exact same room we were in." Derek said. Dahlia smiled. Derek tilted her head up to him, so that their eyes met, his green looking deep into her hazel.

"My beautiful wife." he said, leaning closer. He kissed Dahlia passionately, his hand on the zipper of her dress. Dahlia returned his passion, gently biting his lip. Derek unzipped Dahlia's dress and let it fall to the floor. He took a step back and saw that Dahlia was wearing red lace panties, and no bra. She still looked amazing, even after having a baby. Derek felt himself harden. He was really looking forward to bedding her for the rest of his life. Dahlia smirked and pushed Derek on the bed. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard member. Derek gasped as she took him into her mouth, licking the tip lovingly, then sucking on it, sending him into pure bliss. Derek could nothing but moan, which made Dahlia keep going. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself from Dahlia's mouth. He stood up, still rock hard, and grabbed Dahlia, laying her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia asked coyly.

"Returning the favor." Derek said smirking, as he spread Dahlia's legs apart. Soon, his tongue made its way to her pearl, circling it and flicking it. Dahlia felt her face flush with desire. She began to moan and breathe heavily. When Derek slipped his tongue inside her, she almost passed out from the intensity. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside her. Now.

"Derek, please put it in." she moaned. Derek was more than happy to comply. He lifted his face, his lips shining with her juices. He took the condom off the nightstand and put it on. Grabbing her thighs, he entered her slowly. Dahlia gripped his shoulders as Derek thrust in and out of her.

"Mmmmm, Derek I love you." she moaned. Derek was kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"I love you too, baby. More than you will ever know." Derek said as he continued to thrust. He loved this woman more than anything. He wanted to come home to her every night, to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. He wanted to build a life with her and grow old with her. He wanted nothing but her. Derek could no longer hold back. He grabbed Dahlia's hips and thrust harder and faster, making Dahlia scream. She was on te verge of an orgasm.

"Oh my god! Derek, I'm going to cum!" she cried, feeling her climax rise.

"Me, too"he moaned, sweat dripping from his body. Suddenly, his body jerked, and he exploded inside the condom. Dahlia trembled as she climaxed, her juices coating Derek's cock. Derek collapsed on the bed next to her, panting.

"That was amazing" Dahlia said, panting. Derek looked at her.

"I know." Derek replied. Dahlia smiled lovingly at him. Derek pulled her close to him, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Derek Haig." Dahlia said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Derek wiped it away.

"I love you, too, Dahlia Haig. Always and Forever."

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
